


against the flood

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment fic on livejournal: <i>Diana/Christie, words as levies against the flood</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	against the flood

Diana tells Christie about her day. What she did, what she felt. It's not a normal thing for her, to rehash details for no reason. She prefers to get to the point.

She talks anyway, because Christie asks.

She learns to talk over other things too. To use phrases like "When you do this, it makes me feel that" and "I want to work on that," even though sometimes she still slips back into "I don't know what you want," and "I said sorry, why isn't that good enough?"

She talks about her past and tries to explain why some things are hard for her. She listens to every word Christie says, eagerly, until Christie says to stop treating her like a case, like everything will be okay between them if Diana can solve the mystery of why they're having so many problems by decoding something Christie says.

She says "sorry" too many times, and "Fuck off" a couple times too. She says "I love you, that's enough, that's all that really matters," again and again and again.

In the end, Diana's words aren't enough to keep her. Words are powerful tools, but Diana has always been better with weapons.


End file.
